guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Agony
Used with signet of binding/ creation to create avarage degeneration on all enemies without killing the spirit too quick, any1 think this would be a good idea? I will test it anyway =) Majnore, 04:36, 4 August 2007 (CDT) :Sounds interesting... Perhaps with Ghostmirror Light, too? ::I Think I'll do the same with rejuvenation, the Restoration counterpart to this skill, avarage or even high healing regen to all allies, kinda sounds like a good deal to me =) Majnore, 13:25, 4 August 2007 (CDT) Sounds like a good skill if you want to punish a rushing mob by using this. is anyone forgetting Signet of Creation? to reverse the spirit's own degen... 75.104.128.59 09:11, 6 August 2007 (CDT) :Nope, first post said "signet of binding/ creation" The Paintballer (T/ ) Even though it says 'health loss', I think someone should still try this with Painful Bond :D 69.235.200.99 14:26, 6 August 2007 (CDT) :Doesn't sound like Agony attacks. An attack is required for Painful Bond, damage is not a requirement (reverse example: Shadowsong attacks but does no damage). --Mooseyfate 08:43, 7 August 2007 (CDT) ::actually Shadowsong does do damage, it's just untyped. just wanted to know does this skill cause the spirit 3-9 degen per second or only 3-9 damage to once to its self every time a foe passes through its AoE--Abbadonsminion 21:46, 6 August 2007 (CDT) : it does 3-9 dmg to itself for every foe it hurts from the effect, means it will go down very quickly! probably... Majnore, 10:43, 7 August 2007 (CDT) This could represent the single slowest but safest and easiest way to solo a lone boss ever ^^. Totally unique spirit so definitely work a second look. the damage is fairly high, I assume it wouldn't last too long though. I'd probably rather take an extra spirit that triggers painful bond in channeling or communing for an offensive pve spirit rt though would have to try this. btw the table says the spirit gains health, I'm not sure how to edit. Phool 22:18, 7 August 2007 (CDT) "This Spirit causes 3...9 Health loss each second" health lost per second not health degeneration or negative hp pips. In other words, 9 points of health per second is about -4 pips of hp. Nice for AoE pressure bt not tht essential for Boss killing, since they got +3hp natural regen. ::yes, -4 pips per foe it hurts, in a regular pve / pvp party facing about 6-8 foes avarage per battle, its about 63 health loss per sec, which equals 31.5 health degen... means this spirit wont deal much dmg before it tears itself down.. Majnore, 04:19, 11 August 2007 (CDT) :::Well, it seems to me that the spirit wasn't meant for its damage to be used on its own, but could be used to cause additional degen (of sorts) to foes that already have have 10 health degen. It would also trigger affects that happen when a foe loses health, cant think of any now but there might be some, my knowledge of necro,mesmer, and ele (classes that strike me as having such effects) skills is slim. That said it does seem it would kill itself too fast to be of any great use. It's a shame that this doesn't even trigger Painful Bond. Otherwise this spirit would actually get some use. Concerned Citizen 19:12, 28 August 2007 (CDT) :What about mark of pain or barbs? Hugh Manatee 21:49, 3 September 2007 (CDT) ::It's "Health Loss", it shouldn't trigger any kind of on-damage effects. It also generally shouldn't be preventable by things that prevent damage. 67.71.48.166 00:18, 4 September 2007 (CDT) At channeling 16/spawn 0, the spirit has a total of 210 life which equals 210 total life loss it will deal. See: http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/Spirit#Spirit_Health This screams for buff. — [[User:Abedeus|'Abedeus']] 12:22, 8 September 2007 (CDT) :Yeah, someone slap a LAME on this. Compared to Destruction, which can burst damage foes, this sucks at anything except single mobs. :If there's a large mob, it dies in a couple of seconds and does no appreciable dmg. Vs 1 or 2 foes it's less powerful than Pain, which is cheaper. :It should be something like "Deals 3...5 dmg to all enemies in earshot and loses 3..5 Health per second that an enemy is in range". That way it can pressure a large mob which would make it useful -Labmonkey (too lazy to login) ::I think it should be more like all foes take 2..6..8 dmg, this spirit has -1..3..4 degen per afflicted enemy. That way it would hit degen cap pretty quick and still last around 15 seconds without healing (with high spawning) 76.102.172.202 18:38, 26 September 2007 (CDT) :::This + Ritual lord + Signet of Binding = constant -5 degen to whole enemy team 83.72.97.143 11:17, 29 September 2007 (UTC) ::::With signet of binding it will cost the enemy ca. 480hp. Thats more than your average E-Surge will do, but still cumbersome to use. It may be useful for putting pressure on an area like a flagstand or a shrine. What's interesting though is that according to skill description, it doesn't do damage but life loss (can someone confirm?), thus can't be protted. A.Saturnus 14:32, 31 October 2007 (UTC) :::::I've found this skill to be a useful addition to my primary PvE Channeling Ritualist build. I'd love to see the progression for the spirit's own health loss as an inverse to the damage dealt though. That would make it more attractive to invest points in Channeling for this one. For example: "Create a level 1...7 Spirit. This Spirit causes 3...9 Health loss each second to foes within earshot. This Spirit loses 9...3 Health for each foe hurt in this way. This Spirit dies after 30...78 seconds." Someone will say that's imbalanced I suppose, but I'd say that with the recent spirit nerfs (health reduction, affected by burning) and how easy it is to kill a spirit and how quickly this ones dies anyway, that change to the skill wouldn't be imbalanced. Shadowlance 02:29, 26 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::But, but...it might actually be useful then! I mean like, actually useful! Yeah, this needs to be better before you'd ever see it seriously considered for PvE, let alone PvP. (T/ ) 03:54, 26 November 2007 (UTC) Could do with a buff, to bring it into like with Rejuvenation's new high potential levels and HP store. 198.28.92.5 15:31, 24 January 2008 (UTC) :Aye, this thing lasts too little time to do anything, that + its cost and recharge = phail. Zulu Inuoe 18:08, 9 March 2008 (UTC) ::We put it to good use in TA today, it gives some nice pressure on monks but as it is now its only usefull in small scale battles. It was usually down in like 5 seconds (dealing 50ish damage to all oppo's is gud) and then a 30s regen is bad. I'd like a lowered recharge, a lowered spirit lifetime (to justify the lowered recharge for a bit) and possibly change the useage of this skill to: "This spirit deals X damage divided equally (rounded down) to all foes within earshot and X damage to itself" with X sumthing like 10..40 or so, this way it won't die as fast in bigger battles, but on the other hand it probably aint usefull either...might be a gud idea, but prolly they just have to decrease/increase some of it's current stats to make ppl happy - as it is now I'll use it either way as a pressure spike :) Shai Meliamne 00:12, 30 April 2008 (UTC) :::Could be fun in AB. Sure, it 'll only last a few seconds when people are nearby, but if you drop it on a friendly shrine or the path between places it'll stay at full for 78s and if any targets come in range it'll damage them. Nothing spectacular but a slight distraction that could soften attacking enemies. Ezekiel [Talk] 00:45, 30 April 2008 (UTC) I can see potential for this for lowering a mobs health enough for edge of extinction to trigger. Of course that'd depend heavily on mob size and how much hp a given creature has. On a team that kills targets one at a time and might happen to have edge of extinction, yeah maybe.Fade into soup 01:38, 15 August 2008 (UTC) Icon "The bad man stole my candy!"-- 14:51, 3 December 2008 (UTC) Soul Twisting allows spamming of this and rejuvination, big buff Roland Cyerni 20:37, March 15, 2010 (UTC) :Soul twisting allows the spamming of all spirits... Nothing special with this particular spirit.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 21:28, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Link According to my understanding of 1RV (I'll confess I have not checked it today, or even, this year) I cannot revert a second contributor adding the note about 10 DPS = 5 Degen. So I'll come here and ask for a meat puppet. Unless we're going to start dividing DPS by 2 and adding a note on every page, I don't see reasoning for the note being on this article. If someone's interested, they'll check. I could put a load of stuff on Agony, but as with the note, I don't consider it noteworthy. A F K When 17:18, May 19, 2010 (UTC) :/agree. It's like saying on Searing Heat that at 15 Fire Magic you'll cause the equivalent of 20 Health degeneration. First off, it's NOT degeneration, it's damage direct health loss (which functions just like damage with the caveat that it ignores armor and ProtSpirit/etc.), two mechanics which are not interchangeable. Second, the only way that it makes sense to compare these two mechanics is when you compare a degen skill to a DoT skill, you convert the degen over a specific period to get the total amount of Health lost in order to compare that to the total damage caused by the DoT skill. It almost never makes sense to convert in the other direction. Lastly, converting DoT into a degen rate is so laughably simple (divide by 2) that it shouldn't need a note at all. —Dr Ishmael 18:03, May 19, 2010 (UTC)